


life is not the things that you do, but who you're doing them with

by pctcrparkcr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, so if that makes you uncomfortable i'm sorry, they like elude to sex?, this is basically all fluff to fill my needs for it, uhhhhh i hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pctcrparkcr/pseuds/pctcrparkcr
Summary: 10 moments Peter loves because he's with MJ during them.





	life is not the things that you do, but who you're doing them with

**Author's Note:**

> omg i'm floored by all the positive feedback on this, it's honestly making me grin so much. ily guys

1.

  
Sunlight shone through the curtains, waking Peter up. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but he could already feel MJ’s curls tickling his neck and her fingers tracing shapes on his chest. He opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light.

He reached up and rubbed his eyes, the movement alerting MJ to his awakening. She stopped her tracing and lay her hand flat. The brown-haired girl picked her head up off him and looked up at Peter still sleepily rubbing his eyes.

“Morning,” she smiled, the lack of scratchiness in her voice indicating that she’s been awake for a while.

“Morning. How long have you been up?” He said, his voice rough and deep.

“I don’t know, maybe an hour?” MJ said, making the thinking face Peter finds so adorable.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” He asked her, his eyebrows furrowing together.

She shrugged, “You got to bed late last night, I wanted you to get enough sleep.”

Peter nodded with a smile before leaning forward to go in for a kiss. MJ disagreed with his plan and held her hand up in front of his face.

“I’ve been up long enough to brush my teeth. Go do that, and we’ll see about a kiss,” she told him, tapping his bicep.

2.

  
“Do you know where the cheese aisle is?” MJ asked the worker, grocery list in hand.

Peter watched as the woman gave directions to his girlfriend using hand motions, MJ listening so intensely that she looked like was in one of her lectures. Suddenly she was moving, and Peter had to get his bearings quickly and follow her. MJ tended to walk quickly which proved tough for someone navigating a cart through tiny aisles.

“Hey, uh, babe?” Peter called out as he narrowly avoided a Powerade display. “Can we slow down, maybe?”

She glanced behind her, not slowing down. She watched him do a three-point turn with a shopping cart to get around an oversized rack of Oreos. She slowed down, stepping off to the side. She watched Peter slowly move through the small aisle, passing people and apologizing when he bumped them.

“Sorry, I forgot you had a cart,” she told him when he reached her, looping her arm through his.

Peter smiled at her before walking forward at a slower pace. It was a little harder to maneuver with two people pushing a cart, but the pair enjoyed this way much more.

“It’s alright. Let’s go get some cheese, eh?”

3.

  
MJ burst through the front door of their apartment, a gaggle of bags and coats and books. She drops everything in the entryway, looking so tired she may burst into tears. Peter was off the couch in a split second, rushing forward to envelop MJ in a hug, ignoring the cold air that was coming in from the hallway.

She immediately began babbling away into his shoulder about how terrible her day was from being late to one of her classes to forgetting her scarf to missing her stop on the subway. The longer she talked, the more it sounded like she was going to cry.

After a while MJ finished talking, so Peter separated from their hug and put MJ at an arm’s length with his hands placed gently on her shoulders. His thumbs rubbed circles into her skin before he shook her slightly.

“Babe, go do something relaxing. Take a bubble bath and bring a good book with you. I’ll put everything away and make you something to eat. You just need to take a breather,” Peter told her, the last sentence punctuated by butterfly kisses across her face between every word.

MJ nodded tiredly before drudging away, her shoulders sagging with the weight of her day. Peter watched her walk away as he closed the door, grabbing the large pile of items on the floor after she disappeared into the bathroom. He hung the jackets on the hooks by the door, and brought MJ’s bags to their room, leaving them by her desk chair.

He heard the water running in the bath as he walked by, a soft Dodie Clark song playing. Once he reached the kitchen, Peter pulled together MJ’s favorite food. Lucky for him, she loved a simple Nutella sandwich with so much filling it was practically oozing into your fingers. He cut it in half, licking the knife and his fingers clean of the Nutella.

Plate in hand, he headed towards the bathroom. He knocked, waiting until he heard a soft ‘come in’ before opening the door. He walked in, shutting the door softly with his foot, and handed off the sandwich. MJ took it gratefully, digging into half of it and carefully avoiding the bubbles that surrounded her. Peter pulled the chair from the vanity and placed it close to the tub, propping his socked feet up on the edge of the tub.

MJ offered him the other half of the sandwich, which he took before snagging the tattered book off the floor. He held it up and waited for a nod before placing it on his lap and flipping it open, sandwich half in hand.

“Chapter one…”

4.

  
“Hey, have you seen my black t-shirt? I’m gonna do laundry downstairs and I don’t want to make more than one trip,” Peter called out, digging through the pile of dirty clothes in the hamper.

“Which black t-shirt? You have hundreds,” MJ called back from where she was drawing at the kitchen table.

“The one! The black one with the thing on it!”

“That’s really descriptive!” Peter could hear her chair slide back and the soft falling of her feet as she walked to the bedroom.

“It’s just really frustrating that I can’t find my own clo-” He stopped talking when he saw MJ in the doorway wearing shorts and the t-shirt. The black one with the thing on it.

“Pete, you okay?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Peter straightened up, walking towards her. A mischievous grin made its way onto his lips, thoughts about how good she looked in the shirt swirling in his mind.

“Yeah, but that’s the shirt I’m looking for,” The brunet said, wrapping an arm around MJ’s waist.

“Oh, yeah? Do you want it?” MJ asked with a smirk, her arms going around his neck.

“Maybe in a little bit, I’ve got something else I wanna do,” Peter said with a matching smirk, moving the pair slowly to the bed.

5.

Peter turned the faucet on, putting his toothbrush under the water. He grabbed the toothpaste out of the cup, squeezing some on the bristles. As he began brushing his teeth, MJ slid into the doorway in her socks.

“I have a really important question,” MJ said, emphasizing the word ‘important’.

Peter looked at her, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and toothpaste foaming to the point it was almost dripping out of his mouth. He raised his eyebrows, prompting her to go on.

“Do you think…” she trailed off to be dramatic, “we should go get ice cream right now? I want the one with brownie chunks.”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows and quickly rinsed out his mouth. “I literally just brushed my teeth. And where would we even get ice cream from?”

MJ shrugged, “Well, you can brush them again after we eat ice cream. And the convenience store across the street probably has some.”

“Ugh, fine,” Peter told her with a roll of his eyes, making his way to get his sneakers.

As he bent down to put them on, he was tackled by his energetic girlfriend. She jumped on his back and wrapped his arms around his neck and peppered kisses wherever she could reach.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she squealed out.

Peter nudged her off his back and told her to go get her shoes on. A couple minutes later the pair were stepping out of their apartment in their pajamas. Peter turned around to lock the door behind them, pocketing the keys in his sweatpants with his phone and wallet. He walked slowly behind MJ, watching her skip to the elevator. As they stepped into the elevator, Peter pressed the lobby button with an overdramatic sigh.

MJ took his hand, squeezed it, and said, “Thank you, Peter.”

Peter smiled and pulled her closer. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head, “No problem. You’re just lucky I love you.”

MJ grinned, “I love you too.”

 

6.

“Do you think this shirt fits me alright?” Peter asked MJ as he finished buttoning it up.

He spun around, shaking his arms slightly to adjust the sleeves, facing MJ who was sitting on the bench in the dressing room. She looked up from her phone and took in the sight before her. Peter shifted slightly, his long fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“It fits you, but where would you even wear that? Is it covered in anchors?” She asked incredulously, a giggle bubbling up her throat.

“I thought it would be cool. Patterns are a thing now,” Peter defended, his voice thick with sarcasm.

She started giggling, mumbling “patterns are a thing now” repeatedly in a mocking voice. He began unbuttoning the shirt, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. MJ wolf whistled as the shirt slid off his shoulders. Peter could feel a blush begin to creep its way up his neck.

“Oh, shut up. Hand me the light blue one,” Peter told her, throwing the shirt at her face.

7.

“I’m gonna go get some chips, want anything?” MJ asked, standing up from the couch and stretching as the commercial break started.

“Uh, ice cream? If we have any left,” Peter asked, looking up at her.

MJ nodded before turning on her heel and walking towards the kitchen. He watched her go, smiling at the little skip in her step. He leaned forward and grabbed his phone off the table, scrolling through Twitter until he heard the familiar voice of Jake Peralta sound through their apartment.

“Ah! MJ! Michelle! It’s back! You’re missing it!” Peter yelled, giggling as he heard MJ screech and the sounds of spoons getting frantically faster.

Seconds later MJ slid out of the kitchen, haphazardly sliding towards the couch in her socks with a bowl in her hand. She flopped onto the couch, placing the bowl on her stomach and digging a spoon into the chocolate mound.

“Excuse me?” Peter said, shocked that she would so blatantly steal his ice cream.

MJ shifted to look at him, the chip bag next to her crinkling at the movement. “Yes?”

He scoffed, “That’s my ice cream!”

Her eyes flicked down to the bowl, and the spoon full of ice cream in her hand. Slowly, she moved her hand forward to offer it to him. He stared at her for a second before just leaning forward and eating the ice cream off the spoon with a roll of his eyes.

8.

The subway doors opened, Peter and MJ stepping into the somewhat crowded car. Peter spotted two open seats towards the end of the car and rushed forward quickly to claim them. He practically flung himself horizontally onto the seats, grinning when he heard a few commuters chuckle at his dramatics.

MJ rolled her eyes lovingly. She made her way through the crowd, tapping his leg to get him to move once she reached him. He shifted, sitting properly on his plastic seat. She sat down next to him, apologizing to the woman next to them for Peter’s flailing. Once they were both situated, Peter dug his headphones out of his pocket with great struggling. Finally, he got them out and he plugged them into his phone, scrolling through his music before deciding on the playlist he and MJ shared, and offered an earbud to MJ. She took it, laying her head on his shoulder after she put it in her ear, and closing her eyes for the duration of the trip. Peter watched her lovingly for a few moments before laying his head on top of hers.

9.  
Music was softly playing throughout their apartment, Peter’s and MJ’s college textbooks scattered across the kitchen table. There was a pile of crumpled up papers in the middle of the table, walled in by laptops and notebooks.

MJ groaned loudly and tore another sheet out of her notepad, ripping it to pieces and throwing them in the pile. She began feverishly scribbling circles on the notepad out of frustration. Peter looked up from his chemistry work, nibbling on his pen’s cap. He watched his girlfriend scribble for a few more moments before chiming in.

“What’s wrong?” He asked her, his voice a little muddled because of the pen cap.

“It’s just-ugh. This paper I’m trying to outline isn’t working out! I’ve been working on it for an hour and nothing is right!” She exclaimed, her hands flailing around before dropping her head on the table with a loud thud.

Peter capped his pen and stood up. He went around the table, crouching down next to MJ. He buried his fingers in her hair and played with it. The song changed to a cover from some off-Broadway production that MJ loved. Soft ukulele chords played, a man’s voice serenading the pair.

“Hey,” he said softly, her curls between his fingers, “dance with me.”

“Pete, please, I need to work. I just need to get back to work,” MJ told him, sitting up and picking her pen back up. She shook her head slightly, Peter’s hand falling out of her hair.

“What you need is a break,” Peter said, gently taking her hand.

“Peter, no, I have to work,” MJ told him but didn’t fight him as he pulled her out of her chair.

He pulled her close, arms around her waist. She wound her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, Peter kissing the top of her head. The pair swayed to the music, closing their eyes and just savoring the moment.

10.

“Peter! We have to take a picture!” MJ yelled ecstatically.

They had been saving for a while to go to Disneyland in California the summer after graduating college. They had finally made it, the weather perfect for their first time there. MJ had just spotted the face character for Merida, MJ’s favorite Disney princess and was already jogging to get in line.  
  
Peter followed her, a hand in his pocket nervously fiddling with a ring. He stood with MJ, hand in hand, hoping she thought his hands were sweaty from the heat. He looked over at MJ and how excited she was, and suddenly felt this overwhelming sense of love. He was sure that he wanted to be with her forever and do whatever he had to do to keep her this happy.

Slowly, they made their way to the front of the line. Finally, finally, finally, they got to the front. Peter handed his phone to someone to take a picture, quietly telling them to take a video and not a picture. The person raised an eyebrow before realizing and nodding knowingly.

The person counted down, eyes flicking to Peter when they began taking the video. MJ immediately posed, hand on her hip and head tilted. Peter smiled nervously before shakily taking the silver ring out of his pocket.

Wobbly, he turned to face MJ and got down on one knee, the ring held between his fingers. He watched MJ look at him, her jaw dropping. He heard people gasping around him, but he didn’t look at them; he was so focused on MJ.

  
“MJ, Michelle, I love you so much. You’re so smart and driven and way too good for me, but somehow you picked me. You’re so goddamn beautiful and sometimes I’m speechless when I look at you. But the main reason I wanna marry you is because every day with you is the best day of my life. And I can’t imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?”

  
Peter finished and drew in a shaky breath, trying not to think about how his fingers are shaking. MJ stayed frozen for a beat before leaping forward, tackling him to the ground.

“Yes, yes, yes! Of course, I’ll marry you!” She exclaimed before kissing him, her hands on the sides of his face.

Within moments of the kiss beginning, it ended because the pair were grinning so hard, it was impossible to continue. Peter sat up, MJ staying perched on his lap, one arm thrown around the back of his neck. He gently took her left hand and slid the ring on, smiling a mile wide at how it made his heart skip a beat to slide a ring on her finger. They rested their foreheads together, somehow jittery and calm.

“I love you,” he whispered to her, their eyes meeting, and anyone could see the love in them.

“I love you, too,” she whispered back, kissing him lightly.


End file.
